En manque de toi
by Roxanne33
Summary: Fin de la guerre. Harry décide de s'éloigner un peu. quatre mois après, ses amis n'ont toujours pas de nouvelles... Slash


**Une petite fic qui me trotait dans la tête depuis un moment...**

**Spoilers bien sûr, slash (donc homophobes forcez vous à lire haha). Mais vous remarquerez que j'ai ressuscité un perso dont j'avais besoin pour l'histoire (lol après il remeurt si vous voulez mdr).**

**Sinon, je tiens à signaler que je ne suis pas junkie, ni médecin, hein! J'ai écris ça comme ça, alors tant pis si c'est du n'importe quoi, après tout c'est de la fiction**

**Bonne lecture!**

**En manque de toi**

Assis face à ses amis, Harry tournait distraitement sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

« Tu es sur de toi ? »

Harry leva la tête vers Hermione, et grimaça un semblant de sourire.

« Oui. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu… »

Hermione acquiesça, mais Ron secoua la tête, comme si la décision de son ami le dépassait.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, tout seul ? Et parmi _eux_ en plus ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, qu'il avait tué une semaine plus tôt, il se sentait comme mort. Et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : s'éloigner du monde sorcier et de ses amis pendant un temps, histoire de se remettre dans l'intimité de la guerre à laquelle il avait mis fin.

« J'ai grandi parmi les moldus, et en plus ils ignorent qui je suis. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, j'ai encore plus besoin de passer inaperçu.

- Et pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici pour ça ? »

Molly, qui les avait jusqu'ici écouté silencieusement, appuyée contre l'évier, soutint son fils.

« Ron a raison, Harry. Si tu veux prendre du recul, pourquoi ne pas le faire ici ? On te considère comme un membre de notre famille ! »

Harry leva son visage vers celui, anxieux, de Molly, et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais, et je vous considère comme ma mère… »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Molly.

« …mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver. Et je préfère être seul, pour réfléchir un peu… »

Ron soupira, résigné, et Molly, une larme glissant sur sa joue, vint enlacer Harry toujours assis. Elle lui caressa un instant les cheveux, puis le libéra. Harry se leva de sa chaise, puis sur un dernier regard à la cuisine du terrier et à ses amis, il transplana.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Faut vraiment que tu reviennes bientôt ! C'est pas souvent que tu rentres de Roumanie ! »

Charlie acquiesça d'un rire, puis, sur un dernier signe de main à ses amis Londonien, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Il se mit à siffler, et continua de marcher dans la nuit, profitant de l'air frais qui le dégrisait légèrement.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était revenu en Angleterre, et il passait la plupart de ses soirées dans la capitale, avec ses anciens amis, restés en Angleterre.

Le reste de la journée, en revanche, se déroulait dans une autre ambiance.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était revenu.

Parce que Harry avait disparu.

Quatre mois avant, le meilleur ami de son petit frère, que sa mère considérait comme son fils, avait décidé de partir quelques temps dans le monde moldu.

Mais depuis, quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, et il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle.

Molly était morte d'inquiétude, et Ron avait cherché en vain son meilleur ami, ignorant où celui-ci avait trouvé refuge ces derniers mois.

En clair, toute la famille s'inquiétait, et Charlie avait décidé de s'octroyer des vacances bien méritées, pour venir leur tenir compagnie.

Et, il devait bien l'avouer, il se demandait également où pouvait se trouver le jeune homme qui ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il continua de marcher, avant d'entendre une toux violente.

S'arrêtant de marcher, il tourna la tête vers la ruelle moldue d'où venait le bruit.

Peu habitué à marcher dans les rues moldues, il ne savait pas si la personne présente pouvait être dangereuse, et il posa instinctivement sa main sur sa baguette.

Il entendit alors la toux s'arrêter, remplacée par des bruits signifiant sans aucun doute que la personne vomissait.

Grimaçant, Charlie se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû refuser de finir la soirée dans un bar moldu, puis s'avança dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

Il y vit une silhouette penchée en avant, une main appuyée sur le mur sale.

De la musique résonnait au loin, et Charlie se dit qu'il devait y avoir une boîte de nuit moldue dans le coin.

La main toujours sur sa baguette, il fit encore quelques pas sans quitter la silhouette des yeux, puis s'arrêta, pétrifié.

Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer le visage de la personne, et le lampadaire derrière lui ne lui permettait pas de voir les traits de la personne, mais Charlie n'en avait pas besoin.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille…

« Harry ? »

L'exclamation lui avait échappé, et le jeune homme devant lui releva la tête faiblement.

Il se redressa, puis s'avança dans la lumière tremblotante du lampadaire.

A présent, il faisait face à Charlie.

« Tiens, mais c'est Charlie Weasley ! »

Il avait dit ça avec un rictus méprisant, mais Charlie n'y fit pas attention.

Il était trop occupé à dévisager le brun devant lui.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Harry !

Le jeune homme en face de lui n'avait plus du survivant que la cicatrice en éclair sur le front et sa touffe de cheveux désordonnés d'un noir de jais.

Harry avait considérablement maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, à l'enterrement de Fred. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais été très costaud, mais il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.

Quant à son visage…

Mal rasé, les joues creuses, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Même ses beaux yeux verts émeraude, derrière ses lunettes, étaient dilatés et légèrement rouges.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Reprit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ce qui m'amène ici ? »

Charlie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vit en Roumanie. »

Charlie secoua la tête, préférant changer de sujet. Il désigna Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, et Charlie remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement.

Il faisait pourtant une chaleur étouffante en ce début Août.

« Rien. »

Il regarda autour de lui, et semblait nerveux. Il tremblait toujours.

Sans un regard pour Charlie, il écarta un pan de sa veste trop chaude pour la saison, et commença à fouiller dans la poche intérieure. Il en sortit un petit cachet, qu'il porta tout de suite à ses lèvres. Il l'avala en déglutissant difficilement, puis laissa retomber ses mains tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Charlie.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ne put se défaire de la sensation que ce cachet n'était pas aussi innocent et inoffensif qu'il en avait l'air.

« Aspirine. » répondit Harry.

Un médicament moldu ? Charlie n'en croyait pas un mot, mais n'avait aucune certitude, et ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre.

Toujours face à lui, Harry semblait se détendre ; ses tremblements s'apaiser.

« Bon, dit-il. C'est pas tout ça… »

Il passa à côté de Charlie sans plus le regarder, et commença à marcher dans la rue que celui-ci avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

Charlie fit aussitôt demi-tour, et le suivit.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? »

Harry tourna vers lui ses pupilles dilatées, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

« Ça te regarde ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter en lui. Qui était ce jeune homme insolent qui lui parlait ?

« Bien sur que ça me regarde ! Harry, tu as disparu il y a maintenant quatre mois ! »

Harry haussa de nouveau ses frêles épaules.

« J'ai prévenu que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner.

- C'était il y a quatre mois ! Tu n'as même pas donné de nouvelles !

- On dirait ta mère. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix cassante, crachant les mots comme du venin.

Charlie s'immobilisa, et Harry le regarda en ricanant.

Puis il repartit en marmonnant des mots sans aucun sens, et Charlie se mit à sa hauteur.

« En parlant de ma mère, elle est folle d'inquiétude ! Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs ! Toute la famille se demande où tu as pu passer !

- ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans moi ? »

Charlie lutta contre son envie de le frapper, et serra les poings en inspirant.

Quoi que puisse lui dire cet homme devant lui, il ne devait pas s'énerver.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien ! Ou plutôt si : il m'arrive que j'ai envie qu'on me foute la paix ! Ok ? »

Il tourna vers Charlie un regard menaçant, puis se détourna de nouveau en continuant sa route.

Il accéléra le pas, et Charlie courut pour se mettre de nouveau à sa hauteur. Il lui semblait que Harry était encore plus pâle, même s'il ne tremblait presque plus.

« Viens. On rentre. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton calme, conciliant, mais Harry s'arrêta carrément, et lui fit face, rageur.

« On rentre ? Et où ?

- Au terrier. »

Harry eut un rictus amer.

« Sans moi.

- Et pourquoi ? »

Il pouvait voir une veine palpiter sur la tempe de Harry, battant avec son cœur et sa colère.

« Depuis quand je dois me justifie devant toi ? »

Il détachait chaque mot lentement, comme si les dire d'une traite avait le pouvoir de faire exploser son corps.

« J'ai pas envie de les voir, c'est tout ! »

Charlie ne bougea pas. Il se doutait que le brun ne s'épancherait pas là-dessus.

« Et tu allais où là ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il semblait stupéfait par l'audace du roux et en même temps particulièrement énervé.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Pour que tu me suives ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules à son tour, feignant l'indifférence.

« Tu as un appartement par ici ?

- Au risque de me répéter, dit lentement Harry en détachant de nouveaux chaque mot, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Il avait presque crié les derniers mots.

Il serra les poings, puis se retourna et partit encourrant presque. Mais Charlie le rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras fermement.

Harry s'arrêta, et essaya de dégager son bras.

Apparemment, constata Charlie, sa maigreur ne l'empêchait pas de conserver une force colossale. Il était obligé de serrer de toutes ses forces pour maintenir le bras du brun entre ses doigts.

« Lâche moi ! Ordonna Harry.

- Non. Sauf si tu viens avec moi.

- Va te faire foutre ! »

Charlie ignora les insultes de Harry, et cria en retour.

« Je t'emmènerais de force s'il le faut ! »

Fou de rage, Harry essaya de frapper Charlie de son poing libre, mais celui-ci bloqua son poing en le saisissant de sa main libre.

Harry se débattit de plus belle, mais Charlie ne lâcha pas prise.

« Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Haleta-t-il tandis que Harry se débattait de plus belle.

- Lâche moi !

- Tu viens avec moi au terrier ?

- Oui, mais lâche moi ! »

En soupirant, Charlie relâcha son étreinte, et Harry en profita aussitôt pour tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courrant.

Charlie, priant le sial pour que Harry n'ait pas la présence d'esprit de transplaner, courut à sa poursuite, et lui attrapa de nouveau les deux bras en reprenant son souffle.

Puis, plaquant le dos de Harry contre lui, il transplana.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du terrier, et Harry vit que rien n'avait changé ici.

Fou de rage d'avoir été amené de force, il se débattit avec plus de force, mais Charlie lui tenait fermement les bras.

« Lâche moi ! » Cria-t-il.

Mais Charlie le plaqua contre lui pour arrêter ses mouvements.

Gêné par le corps du jeune homme roux dans son dos, Harry sentit son corps réagir, et essaya de donner des coups de pieds en arrière pour éloigner Charlie et son corps chaud du sien.

« Laisse moi ! Hurla-t-il.

- Non ! »

Harry se concentra sur la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter, et y transplana aussitôt. Depuis quatre mois qu'il avait quitté le terrier et le monde sorcier, il n'avait plus utilisé de magie, et il avait perdu l'habitude de transplaner.

Il sentit la sensation désagréable de ses organes compressés, puis enfin respira alors qu'ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus sur le béton du trottoir, éclairés par les lampadaires.

« Ah non ! S'exclama Charlie. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à ça ! »

Il les refit transplaner, et Harry vit de nouveau la cuisine du terrier.

Il sentit une vague de rage monter en lui.

Il envoya son coude vers l'arrière, et Charlie se le reçut dans le ventre. Il gémit en se pliant, mais ne lâcha pas prise.

« PAPA ! » Cria charlie.

Le cri résonna dans toute la maison, et Harry regretta de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il entendit des pas à l'étage, puis des pas dévalant l'escalier.

Enfin, il vit Arthur apparaître, suivit de près par Molly.

« Harry ! S'exclama Molly quand elle les vit, mais que… »

Elle vit alors que Harry était tenu par Charlie, et se débattait furieusement.

« Mais que…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrompit Arthur. Charlie, pourquoi est-ce que tu le tiens ? Lâche le !

- Si je le lâche, il va se faire la malle ! »

Arthur haussa les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu pas Ron et Hermione, suivit par Ginny, qui firent irruption dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cr… »

Ron s'interrompit en voyant Harry, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Charlie qui le maintenait fermement.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Où était-il ? Demanda Molly à Charlie.

- A Londres ! »

Harry évitait leurs regards curieux, et se débattit de plus belle.

« C'est bon, lâche-moi maintenant !

- Pas question !

- Lâche le enfin, intervint Ron.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi tu le tiens ? » Demanda Ginny.

Harry sentit la poigne de Charlie se resserrer, en même temps que le roux devait s'énerver.

« Si je le lâche, il va se tirer ! »

Il avait crié, et les autres s'immobilisèrent.

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur la rue de Londres, et transplana pour la deuxième fois.

Cette fois, la sensation fut moins désagréable, et ils arrivèrent pour la troisième fois dans la rue mal éclairée.

« Tu commences à m'énerver ! » Lui dit Charlie à l'oreille.

Il pivota sur place, et les ramena de nouveau au terrier, où les autres se tenaient toujours.

« Aidez-moi à le tenir ! » Cria charlie.

Ron s'avança, et attrapa Harry par l'un de ses bras.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! » Hurla Harry en se débattant.

Charlie l'ignora, et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Hermione, tu peux regarder dans la poche de sa veste ? »

Hermione regarda Charlie sans comprendre.

« Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu prennes ce qu'il a dans sa poche ! »

A ces mots, Harry sentit sa rage redoubler.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Cria-t-il à Hermione.

Mais elle s'approcha tout de même.

« Dans quelle poche ? Demanda-t-elle à charlie.

- Sa poche intérieure. »

Elle approcha un bras, mais Harry se plia en deux, forçant Ron et Charlie à se tenir à lui.

« Ne m'approche pas, sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il avait, parce qu'elle saurait, contrairement à Charlie, de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle recula sa main, apparemment blessée par son insulte, et Ron le redressa de force.

« Parle lui autrement ! »

Hermione retendit son bras, et écarta le pan de sa veste. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en ressortit deux petits sachets. L'un contenait des petites pilules semblables à celles que Charlie l'avait vu prendre, l'autre une fine poudre blanche.

Elle les observa un moment, les larmes aux yeux, puis les posa sur la table derrière elle, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Mon Dieu, Harry… »

Elle parlait d'une voix tremblante.

« Depuis quand… »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais baissa la tête, cessant de se débattre.

Molly s'approcha de Hermione, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Hermione, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant les petits sachets.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et se tourna vers Arthur.

« Monsieur Weasley… Est-ce que vous pouvez aller chercher Remus ? »

Personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui, surtout dans un moment pareil, mais Arthur acquiesça de la tête.

« Bien sur. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher maintenant ?

- Oui. S'il vous plait. »

Il transplana aussitôt, et Hermione se tourna vers Ron et Charlie.

« Vous pouvez le lâcher.

- Pas question ! » Dit Charlie d'un ton catégorique.

Il avait mis assez de temps pour maîtriser Harry comme ça, il ne voulait pas lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper.

« C'est bon, dit calmement Hermione. Je pense qu'il ne partira pas sans. »

Elle désigna du menton les deux petits sachets sur la table, et Harry sentit la rage lui nouer le ventre.

Il avait la nausée.

Charlie hésitait. Il s'était douté que ces cachets n'étaient pas inoffensifs, et c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Hermione, qui vivait parmi les moldus, de les lui prendre. Mais il ne savait pas si le relâcher était une bonne idée.

« Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Vas-y. »

Il relâcha son étreinte en même temps que Ron, et Harry se libéra.

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Charlie, et avant que celui-ci ait le temps de faire un geste, il abattit son poing serré sur son visage, le propulsant en arrière.

« Harry ! »

L'exclamation venait de l'entrée de la cuisine, et Harry se tourna vers Lupin qui s'y tenait, à côté d'Arthur.

Apparemment, Arthur n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer la situation (ou du moins ce qu'il en avait compris) à l'ancien maraudeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » Demanda Lupin.

Harry allait se jeter sur la table, mais Ron le ceintura, tandis que Charlie se redressait en tenant son nez en sang. Harry avait de plus en plus envie de vomir à force de se débattre.

Il ne quittait pas les sachets des yeux, et Lupin suivit son regard.

« Il les avait sur lui, expliqua Hermione. Vous savez aussi ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans répondre, Lupin se tourna vers Harry, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

« Tu te drogues ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

A ces mots, Molly poussa un petit cri, et les autres se tournèrent vers les sachets.

« C'est de la drogue ? Demanda Arthur. De la drogue moldue ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Il n'y a pas de drogue sorcière ?

- Si, répondit Arthur, mais elle est très rare, et presque inoffensive. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas des drogues moldues ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Certaines sont douces… »

Arthur baissa la tête, pâle.

« Mais pas celles là. »

C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question.

Lupin s'approcha de Harry, et se mit en face de lui. Il semblait fou de rage.

« Alors c'est pour ça ? Dit-il. Tu as pris la moitié de l'argent que tes parents t'ont laissés, tu as disparu pendant tous ces mois, pour ça ? Pour te droguer ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. De quoi se mêlait-il, celui là ?

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon argent ! » Cracha-t-il.

Sans prévenir, Lupin le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Harry se sentit partir en arrière, mais Ron le tenait toujours fermement.

Harry releva la tête vers lupin.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Lupin fit un geste, mais Arthur lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Remus. Il n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, gémit Hermione, des larmes sur ses joues. Quand j'ai vu la drogue… »

Lupin se tourna vers elle.

« Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû le gifler. J'ai réagit sans m'en rendre compte.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit gentiment Hermione. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Dit-elle comme s'il n'était pas là. Dans cet état…

- Il faut l'enfermer. »

Lupin avait parlé de son habituelle voix calme, mais d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Mais s'il transplane…

- Il faut ensorceler une pièce pour qu'il ne puisse plus en sortir. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, sauf Molly, qui semblait dépassée par les évènements, et sanglotait en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci, profitant que Ron relâche son attention, essaya de se libérer à nouveau.

« Laissez moi partir ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! »

Lupin s'approcha de lui, et le regarda avec tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu, Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous vous en foutez !

- Je ne m'en fous pas. Et c'est pour ça que je vais t'aider. »

Harry eut un ricanement méprisant.

« Vous voulez m'aidez ?

- Bien sur.

- Alors laissez moi partir ! »

Lupin se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

« Hermione, tu peux ensorceler une pièce ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, mais laquelle ?

- Mon ancienne chambre, répondit Charlie. Celle de Bill et moi.

- Mais où tu vas dormir ? Demanda Ginny.

- Dans le salon. En attendant, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête, et disparu dans les escaliers.

Lupin se tourna vers Charlie.

« Fouille le ! »

Charlie obéit, et s'approcha de Harry. Il fouilla les poches de sa veste, puis celles de son pantalon, s'efforçant de rester impassible au contact du corps du brun.

« Il n'a rien sur lui. » Dit-il quand il eut finit.

Lupin hocha la tête.

« Je m'en doutais.

- Il n'a pas sa baguette ? » Demanda Ron.

Lupin secoua la tête en même temps que Charlie.

« Non, dit Lupin. Il n'a pas dû se servir de magie depuis quatre mois. »

Hermione revint en courrant. Elle était essoufflée, et tenait encore sa baguette à la main.

« C'est fait, dit-elle. La pièce est impénétrable.

- Merci. »

Il se tourna vers Ron.

« On va le monter. »

Ron acquiesça, et suivit Lupin vers l'escalier. Harry se débattit, et se maintint en arrière, essayant de l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Laissez moi partir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer ! »

Mais ils l'ignorèrent, et Ron le traîna avec l'aide de Charlie, qui avait encore le visage plein de sang.

« Laissez moi ! »

Il hurlait de plus en plus fort, et ses cris étaient ponctués des gémissements de Molly, qui les suivait, en larmes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au deuxième étage, et Lupin ouvrit la porte de la chambre, pendant que Ron et Charlie y amenaient Harry. Ils le libérèrent à l'intérieur, puis ressortirent en vitesse, refermant la porte sur son visage rageur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Charlie n'avait pas soif, mais remercia sa mère du regard quand elle lui servit, ainsi qu'aux autres, une tasse de thé. Arthur sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, et en versa quelques gouttes dans chacune des tasses.

Tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine, ils s'observaient silencieusement, aucun n'osant rompre le silence.

Enfin, Molly, qui avait cessé de pleurer mais dont les yeux étaient toujours brillants, s'assit avec un soupir.

« Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

Arthur posa une de ses mains sur les siennes, crispées sur sa tasse.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Je suppose qu'il devait se sentir désemparé. » Dit Hermione, les yeux brillants elle aussi.

Elle tremblait légèrement, et Ron avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules, la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« S'il se sentait mal, dit Ron d'une voix pleine de rancœur, il aurait dû rester ici ! »

Lupin secouait la tête.

« Dans quel état il est ? »

Il semblait au bord des larmes.

« J'aurais dû le surveiller dès la fin de la guerre, m'occuper de lui, l'empêcher de partir !...

- On aurait tous dû voir qu'il allait mal, le coupa Hermione.

- Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir, gémit Molly. Mon pauvre garçon… »

Charlie les écoutait distraitement.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Harry, si gai, si vivant. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il leur avait échappé à tous, voilà la vérité !

« Peut importe, dit-il d'une voix forte tandis qu'ils continuaient à parler entre eux. Le résultat est là, et la question n'est pas de savoir c'est la faute de qui ! »

Ils se turent tous, et le fixèrent attentivement.

« Harry est dans un sale état, et tout ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu »on peut faire pour qu'il s'en sorte. »

Lupin hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison. Pour le moment, il faut attendre qu'il soit en manque. Et il faut le sevrer. »

Hermione fixa attentivement Lupin.

« Vous connaissez bien les effets. »

Il se tourna vers elle, et eut un sourire triste.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne me suis jamais drogué, heureusement.

- Non. Mais vous connaissiez quelqu'un dans ce cas.

- Oui. Un loup garou, né-moldu. Il se droguait pour oublier sa condition.

- Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il est mort. Il a fait une overdose. »

Hermione eut une expression horrifiée.

« Une over quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Une overdose. Il avait pris trop de drogue, et ça l'a tué. »

Molly se redressa brusquement.

« Ca ne risque pas d'arriver à Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, la rassura Lupin. Pas si on arrive à le sevrer.

- Ce sera dur ?

- Oui. Il peut devenir violent, supplier, crier pour obtenir de la drogue. Le manque est trop dur pour qu'une personne seule puisse le surmonter. C'et pour ça que mon ami est mort. »

Il se tourna vers Charlie.

« Tu as bien fait de le ramener. S'il était resté seul, il aurait certainement fini par faire une overdose.

- Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'il sera en manque ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules.

« Ca dépend des doses qu'il prend, mais aussi de la dernière fois qu'il s'est drogué.

- Il a pris une pilule juste quand je l'ai retrouvé, dit Charlie.

- Il a pris aussi de la…

- Non. Juste une pilule. Il tremblait, et puis ensuite il s'est calmé.

- Il commençait à être en manque. Rien d'autre ?

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de vomir. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Charlie avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Harry, mais si ça pouvait le sauver…

« Il l'a pris au dernier moment, continua Lupin. Il essayait de se sevrer. Mais seul, il finissait par retomber. »

Les larmes glissaient librement sur les joues de Hermione, et Molly semblait au delà des larmes.

« Les prochaines heures seront les plus dures, dit Lupin. Une fois qu'il aura passé la crise, il pourra s'en sortir. »

Il but la tasse d'une traite, puis se leva. Arthur se leva aussi, ainsi que Molly.

« Il faudrait trouver son appartement. Et ramener ses affaires, sa baguette.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Arthur. Je vais en parler à Kingsley, pour qu'il m'aide.

- Très bien. Molly ?

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait donner de la nourriture à Harry. Même s'il ne la mange pas, je pense qu'il aura très faim. »

Elle acquiesça docilement, apparemment soulagée d'être utile.

« Il faudra que quelqu'un t'escorte, précisa Lupin. Il peut devenir violent.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Charlie.

- Très bien. Je vais rentrer voire Andromeda. Je vais lui demander si elle peut s'occuper de Teddy quelques jours, et ensuite je reviendrais. »

Ils acquiescèrent, puis Arthur et Lupin disparurent dans un même PLOP.

Molly se mit aussitôt à réchauffer les restes de leur repas, et Charlie tourna en rond. Ron, Hermione et Ginny, toujours assis à table, les observaient en silence.

Charlie se tourna vers eux.

« Vous devriez aller vous couchez.

- Pas sommeil ! Dit Ron.

- Essayez de dormir au moins ! Fatigués, vous ne serez d'aucune aide !

- Il a raison, dit Hermione. On ferait mieux d'essayer de dormir. Au moins, maintenant, Harry ne peut que s'en sortir. »

Peu convaincus, ils se levèrent tous es trois, et disparurent dans l'escalier.

Molly continua de faire chauffer les plats, puis les versa dans une assiette, qu'elle mit sur un plateau. Elle attrapa le plateau faiblement, et Charlie la devança dans les escaliers.

Il arriva devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, et hésita un moment devant.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Sous le choc, Charlie ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire.

La pièce était sens dessus dessous.

Les meubles avaient été jetés sur le sol, et des débris de bois étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

Au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, Harry était recroquevillé, ses jambes repliées contre son torse.

Charlie eut envie de traverser la pièce pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, mais dès qu'il les vit, Harry se mit sur ses jambes et essaya de se jeter sur eux.

Charlie le ceintura aussitôt, le plaquant contre lui.

« Pose le plateau ! Cria-t-il à sa mère. Et sort ! »

Elle obéit aussitôt, et dès que la porte fut refermée, Charlie libéra Harry. Celui-ci fit un geste en avant, mais Charlie mit sa main devant lui.

« Tu peux me frapper, mais je ne te laisserais pas sortir ! »

Harry laissa retomber ses bras. Charlie sortit sa baguette, et répara d'un sort le mobilier. Il fit ensuite signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Celui-ci lui obéit, et Charlie s'assit à côté de lui après avoir ramassé le plateau.

Harry s'en saisit, et commença à manger sans se départir de son mutisme.

Charlie le regarda, et caressa ses cheveux avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« On va te sauver, tu le sais, ça ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Charlie n'était même pas sur qu'il l'ait seulement entendu.

Il soupira, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le jour se levait lentement, et Charlie, assis dans le fauteuil, essayait de lire un livre que sa mère lui avait prêté. Il n'avait pas pu dormir, mais les lignes du livre s'étaient perdues quelque part entre les pages et ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas lu une seule page.

Et les cris de Harry ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé.

Trois heures avant, il avait entendu des cris venant de l'étage. Il s'était rendu devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, et avait frappé à la porte, demandant à Harry si ça allait.

Celui-ci avait alors hurlé de plus belle.

« Laisse moi sortir ! Hurlait-il. S'il te plait, Charlie, laisse moi sortir ! Il faut que je sorte ! »

Charlie avait sentit son cœur se briser, mais il avait tenu bon, et était redescendu dans le salon, loin des cris du jeune brun.

Il avait compris que Harry devait commencer à se sentir en manque.

Un PLOP sonore venant de la cuisine interrompit ses pensées, et il leva la tête de son livre au moment où Lupin arrivait dans le salon.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule. »

Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormit non plu, et ses yeux étaient cernés.

« Il s'est mis à crier pour sortir il y a environ trois heures. Mais maintenant, plus rien.

- Il est en manque, constata Lupin. Tu es retourné le voir ?

- Non. Je t'attendais. J'ai peur… »

Il hésita à poursuivre, troublé par ce qu'il ressentait au contact de Harry depuis trop longtemps. Mais le regard compréhensif et doux de Lupin l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« J'ai peur de l'état dans lequel je vais le trouver. J'ai peur de flancher et d'être faible face à lui. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Il sentit Lupin s'approcher de lui, et une main se posa sur ses cheveux. Il releva la tête, et rencontra le regard souriant de Lupin.

« On a tous peur de le voir souffrir. »

Il enleva sa main des cheveux de Charlie, et s'accroupit face à lui.

« Il y a longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il.

Charlie le regarda sans comprendre. Le sourire de Lupin s'agrandit.

« Que tu l'aimes. »

Charlie rougit. Il était inutile de faire semblant, de toutes façons. Lupin l'avait percé à jour.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a toujours troublé, mais je crois que je l'aime depuis le début… »

Il était de plus en plus rouge, mais Lupin ne semblait pas s'en accommoder. Il acquiesça de la tête.

« Il aura besoin du soutien des personnes qui l'aiment, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. »

Charlie ricana.

« Bien sur. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit ravi que le frère de son meilleur ami, qui a huit ans de plus que lui, et qui de plus est un homme, soit amoureux de lui ! »

Lupin lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On ne sait jamais. Dans la vie, il faut toujours s'attendre à des surprises. »

Charlie eut une moue non convaincue.

Lupin se redressa, et se remit sur ses jambes. Charlie se leva à son tour.

« On devrait lui apporter à manger. »

Molly dormait depuis à peine quelques heures, et Charlie ne voulait pas la réveiller. Ils prirent donc quelques aliments dans le frigo, puis montèrent à l'étage.

Lupin ouvrit la porte, et entra. Charlie le suivit, tremblant.

Cette fois, les meubles étaient encore debout, sauf une chaise qui semblait avoir été jetée contre le mur, et dont les morceaux gisaient sur le sol.

Harry était de nouveau au fond de la pièce, assis contre le mur. Mais ses jambes étaient étendues, et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il leva la tête vers eux quand ils entrèrent.

Il était livide, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« S'il vous plait, gémit-il tout bas. Laissez moi sortir… »

Lupin s'approcha de lui, puis posa la nourriture sur le sol et posa une de ses mains sur son front.

« Tu es brûlant.

- S'il vous plait… il faut… »

Charlie sentait son cœur se serrer, et les larmes monter à ses propres yeux.

« Envie… vomir… »

Lupin acquiesça.

« C'est normal. Il faut que tu t'allonges. »

Harry resta immobile, semblant incapable de faire un geste. Lupin se redressa, et entreprit de soulever Harry, mais celui-ci se mit à gémir.

« Non ! Non ! Laissez moi sortir… il faut… »

Il essaya de se débattre faiblement, et Lupin le reposa aussitôt. Charlie s'approcha, et souleva Harry d'une main ferme. Celui-ci se laissa faire, curieusement, et Charlie alla l'allonger sur le lit.

Harry croisa son regard, et Charlie réprima son envie de pleurer, tandis que les yeux verts tremblants et malades scrutaient les siens.

Lupin se posta derrière Charlie, et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Il se laissera faire. »

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte. Il la franchit, et dit avant de la refermer :

« Il faut qu'il mange. »

Charlie acquiesça devant le battant de bois, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« Tu as faim ? »

Harry secoua la tête, et attrapa la main de Charlie.

« Reste avec moi. S'il te plait… »

Sans lâcher la main moite dans la sienne, Charlie s'allongea sur le lit, à côté de Harry. Le sentant trembler de plus en plus, il rabattit les couvertures sur eux, et se serra plus contre Harry.

Celui-ci trembla un peu moins, mais transpirait, et claquait des dents.

Charlie sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent du sommeil manquant, et essaya de se concentrer sur la chaleur de Harry pour rester éveillé.

Et le sommeil l'emporta…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra le regard ensommeillé de Harry. Celui-ci ne tremblait plus, mais ne devait pas avoir dormis beaucoup.

« Salut.

- Salut, dit Charlie en baillant. Désolé, je me suis endormis.

- Pas grave. Tu m'apaises. »

Charlie sourit, et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu as dormis ?

- Non. J'avais trop envie de vomir.

- Le manque est passé… »

C'était une affirmation, mais Harry hocha la tête. Charlie put voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

« J'espère. »

Charlie lui caressa la joue.

« Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile ! dit Harry, une de ses larmes s'échappant sur sa joue. Vous devez tous me haïr ! »

Charlie redressa son visage doucement vers le sien.

« On ne te déteste pas. Sinon, on ne t'aurait pas aidé.

- Lupin…

- Regrette de t'avoir giflé. Il était en colère parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

- A cause de son ami.

- Il avait peur que tu meurs. Comme nous. »

Harry soupira, et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Charlie.

- Oui ?

- Je peux me mettre contre toi ?

- Euh… oui. »

Harry se rapprocha, et se colla contre Charlie, épousant son corps parfaitement, se nichant entre ses bras. Charlie sentit son pantalon se resserrer, et rougit, gêné.

« Désolé… »

Mais Harry était aussi rouge, et Charlie put sentir qu'il ne rendait pas le jeune brun indifférent.

« Réveillés ? »

Ils sursautèrent, et se tournèrent d'un même geste vers la porte, où Bill se tenait. Il les regardait d'un œil curieux. Charlie se leva aussitôt, s'étirant.

« Ca fait longtemps que je dors ?

- Environ quatre heures. Lupin vous a laissé tranquilles quelques heures. »

Harry se leva à son tour, et eut du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Tremblant, il se rassit sur son lit. Charlie lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ca va ? »

Harry acquiesça légèrement.

« La fatigue et la faim ne font pas bon ménage, dit Lupin, qui venait d'apparaître derrière Bill. »

Il s'approcha de Harry.

« Allez viens, il faut que tu mange. »

Il enroula le plaid autour des épaules de Harry, et Ils sortirent de la pièce. Charlie se dirigea vers la porte, mais Bill l'arrêta d'une main.

« Attend. Je peux te parler ? »

Charlie croisa les bras, regardant son grand frère dans les yeux.

« Bien sur. »

Bill referma la porte de la chambre sur eux, puis se tourna vers Charlie.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Entama-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Avec Harry. J'ai bien vu que vous étiez collés l'un contre l'autre. Et je voulais savoir si tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Charlie soupira, et se passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, non. Je sais juste que je suis de plus en plus attaché à lui.

- Tu as toujours eu le chic pour tomber amoureux de mecs torturés ! »

Charlie rougit. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser quels étaient ses sentiments exacts, Bill l'avait tout de suite deviné.

« Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas brusquer Harry. Surtout maintenant.

- Il est fragile. Fais attention.

- Je sais.

- Fais attention à toi aussi. Il peut très bien te briser le cœur. »

A ces mots, Charlie sentit son estomac se serrer.

« J'espère que non. Je veux juste qu'il se remette, pour l'instant.

- Il se remet. Et ton soutien l'aide. »

Bill soupira, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

« Allez viens manger, frérot ! Faut toujours que je m'occupe de toi ! »

Charlie lui sourit, et se laissa traîner hors de la chambre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry s'assit à table avec soulagement.

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Ginny et Lupin. Même George était là, son expression triste toujours sur le visage. Depuis la mort de Fred, il avait très peu sourit. Mais il se remettait peu à peu à rire, même s'il ne pourrait jamais oublier le décès violent de son jumeau.

Le silence ne fut interrompu que quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée bruyante de Bill et Charlie, souriant.

Bill s'adossa tranquillement au plan de travail, près de son père. Charlie, lui, alla s'asseoir à table.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry avait parlé d'une voix claire, en les regardant tous, et avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

Hermione, assise en face de lui, laissa ses larmes tomber, et saisit les mains de son ami entre les siennes. Ron, qui était debout, tapota maladroitement l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Oh, Harry ! »

Eclatant en sanglots, Molly vint le serrer contre elle, et Harry laissa ses bras réconfortant l'enlacer, les larmes de sa mère d'adoption couler sur ses joues à lui.

« Ne soit pas désolé, mon chéri !

- Si. Harry regardait Lupin. Je n'aurais pas dû partir. Et je n'aurais pas dû me droguer. Mai je me sentais coupable ! »

Molly desserra son étreinte, et Lupin soupira en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Tu es humain, et tu as à porter sur tes épaules bien trop de choses. Mais de quoi te crois-tu coupable ?

- De tous ces morts. De toute cette horreur. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, vous auriez pu…

- On se serait battus dans l'ordre de toutes façons ! fit remarquer Arthur.

- Mais tous ces morts… Fred, Tonks… J'aurais dû mourir à leur place.

- Ne dis pas ça ! S'insurgea Hermione. Tu es mort, tu t'es sacrifié pour nous ! Et je ne regrette pas que tu sois en vie ! Tu aurais dû revenir dès que tu t'es sentit flancher… »

Harry baissa la tête.

« C'était dans une boite moldue. Je voulais oublier, on m'a proposé une solution… Je savais que c'était bête. Je savais ce que je risquais. Mais je me croyais plus fort que ça, que la drogue…

- Et tu avais tort, dit lentement Lupin. Mais ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir tort.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça…

- Mais nous sommes ta famille, continua Hermione. Et c'est ce qui fait qu'on ne te juge pas. On te soutiendra quoi que tu fasses. Mais ne nous abandonne plus… »

Les larmes qu'il contenait encore rompirent les digues de ses yeux, et il se mit à pleurer, ses épaules se secouant légèrement. Molly resserra son étreinte, et Hermione garda ses mains entre les siennes.

Ron s'assit à côté de lui, et lui posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule.

Quant à Lupin, il sourit à Harry.

« Tu n'es plus seul, Harry. Tu ne le seras plus jamais… »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Charlie regardait les champs, au loin. Assis dans l'herbe, il tournait le dos à la maison, respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. Il se sentait apaisé, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, et vit Harry, toujours enroulé dans son plaid.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Harry était retourner dormir après son repas.

« Oui. »

Il bailla, et s'assit à côté de Charlie. Ils contemplèrent un moment les champs. Puis Harry se pencha vers Charlie, et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Charlie rougit, et se tourna vers Harry, qui le regardait avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Charlie sourit à son tour.

« De rien. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser.

- Merci d'être là. Et de m'aimer. »

Charlie s'écarta légèrement, estomaqué.

« Mais… comment… »

Harry sourit de plus belle.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Mais… ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bah non, puisque je t'aime. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton badin, avant d'appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie. Celui-ci resta figé un moment, puis éclata de rire.

« Tu me surprendras toujours ! »

Harry lui lança un regard coquin.

« Je peux te surprendre encore !

- Serait-ce une proposition, monsieur Potter ?

- Non, c'est un besoin. Je suis en manque. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils, mais Harry ne cessa pas de sourire.

« Je suis en manque de toi ! »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie, et celui-ci le laissa faire, n'osant le brusquer. Il sentit la pression des lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes, la caresse de la langue du brun.

Il gémit, et entrouvrit les lèvres en passant ses bras lentement autour de la taille de Harry. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Charlie, sur sa nuque, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche.

Les deux langues se trouvèrent, et se caressèrent sensuellement, dans un balai délicat et enivrant.

Charlie s'accrochait à Harry, comme à une bouée, se sentant tomber dans un abîme de plaisir. Harry tirait sur ses cheveux doucement, et frottait son corps contre le sien…

A regrets, Charlie s'écarta de leur étreinte, et reprit son souffle dans le cou de Harry.

« J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il contre l'oreille du jeune brun.

- Fais moi l'amour. » Murmura Harry.

Charlie s'écarta légèrement.

« Tu es sur ?

- Oui. Je te veux en moi, Charlie… »

Charlie le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser papillon. Puis il se leva, et aida Harry à se lever. Sans lâcher sa main, il se dirigea vers la maison. Harry serrait sa main précieusement dans la sienne, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, où il n'y avait que Bill, qui buvait une tasse de thé.

Il regarda leurs mains jointes, leurs joues rougies, et leur fit un clin d'œil.

« Ils sont tous sur le chemin de traverse, ils veulent organiser un repas ce soir. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant une ou deux heures. Allez-y, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu. »

Il se replongea dans l'observation de sa tasse, et Harry sentit ses joues le brûler. Mais Charlie, tenant toujours sa main, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

A peine avaient-ils passés la porte que Harry saisit de nouveau Charlie par le cou, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Charlie répondit aussitôt au baiser, qui cette fois n'était plus doux, mais sauvage, et sensuel.

Charlie ignora comment ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, mais ils se faisaient à présent face, tous les deux haletants de leurs baisers, leurs vêtements éparts autour d'eux.

Il observa le corps de son amant, les yeux brillants.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Harry caressa d'une main lascive le torse de Charlie, agaçant l'un de ses tétons du bout des doigts.

« Tu es encore plus beau que ce que j'imaginais. » Dit-il.

Charlie embrassa de nouveau Harry, et ils tombèrent au sol. Mais ils s'en moquaient.

Rien ne comptait à part leurs deux corps, l'un contre l'autre.

Rien ne comptait à part la langue de Charlie, sur le corps de Harry, descendant lentement vers son érection.

Rien ne comptait sauf le souffle de Charlie sur le sexe gonflé de désir de Harry.

Rien ne comptait sauf la langue de Charlie, qui faisait de lents va-et-vient sur son sexe.

Et rien ne comptait sauf les gémissements rauques de Harry, qui criait de plaisir.

Enfin, Charlie cessa sa torture exquise, et remonta embrasser Harry.

« Tu as déjà…

- Non. Jamais avec un garçon… »

Il semblait tellement innocent, tellement pur, étendu sous lui, les joues rosies de désir… Charlie l'embrassa sur ses paupières mi closes.

« Je serais doux… si tu es vraiment sur… »

Pour toute réponse, Harry ondula ses hanches contre le corps de Charlie, se frottant contre lui. Charlie se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de crier à son tour.

Il écarta lentement les cuisses de Harry, et introduisit lentement un doigt en lui, dans son antre chaud, pour le préparer. Harry gémit de douleur, et ferma les yeux, se cambrant contre Charlie.

Charlie prit son érection entre sa main, et entama de lents mouvements pour l'habituer.

Enfin, il se détendit, et Charlie put entrer un deuxième doigt en lui.

Il habitua Harry, puis quand celui-ci fut totalement près, il se plaça à son entrée.

« Viens… » Le supplia-t-il.

Charlie commença doucement son entrée en lui, arrachant un cri de douleur à Harry. Il recommença ses va-et-vient sur son érection.

Harry s'accrochait à ses hanches, le poussant lentement plus loin en lui, griffant la peau de Charlie.

Enfin, il s'enfonça entièrement en lui, arrachant un nouveau cri à Harry.

« Bouge… vas-y… »

Charlie se retira, puis replongea en lui. D'abord lentement, puis ses gestes se firent plus rapides, Harry ondulant ses hanches sous lui, criant désormais de plaisir. Charlie gémissait aussi, criant le nom de Harry, et heurtant sa prostate à chaque geste.

Enfin, il sentit Harry se contracter autour de lui, et jouir violemment, se répandant entre leur deux corps. Charlie le rejoignit, se laissant emporter par l'extase, avant de se libérer dans le creux de son amant et de s'écrouler sur lui.

Charlie roula sur le côté, haletant, et enlaça Harry, qui reprenait son souffle.

Harry se serra contre lui, épuisé. Il ferma à demi les yeux.

« Merci… »

Il sourit à Charlie, qui saisit son sourire avec ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime tellement…

- Toi aussi tu es en manque. »

Harry se mit à rire, et embrassa le bout du nez de Charlie.

« En manque de moi ! »

Charlie éclata de rire, et embrassa de nouveau Harry, qui s'endormit dans ses bras. Il veillerait sur lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Des jours sombres viendraient. Harry aurait des phases de fatigue. De manque. Lupin lui avait expliqué que le rôle qu'il s'était choisi serait dur.

Mais il lui avait répondu que l'amour donnait des ailes.

Même si Harry pourrait se montrer blessant. Pouvait retomber dans la drogue. Charlie serait là, et essaierait d'enchanter ses jours pour qu'il ne succombe pas.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, et regarda un instant le paysage, calant un peu plus Harry contre lui.

Il l'aimait.

Il se mit à sourire devant la vitre…

**Voilà. Je sais, on m'avait fait remarquer la première fois que je l'ai posté, il y a quelques temps, que le ton est vachement dur, mais je l'ai écris après avoir lu le 7, alors ça doit venir de là**

**Bisous!**


End file.
